


After a kiss there may not be any romantic thing

by Dente_di_leone



Category: Gintama
Genre: Chili sauce, F/M, The sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dente_di_leone/pseuds/Dente_di_leone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss somtimes doesn't make relationship more romantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a kiss there may not be any romantic thing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOC-ness (I tried to keep them IC, but maybe I failed, so sorry)
> 
> In this story, Kagura is 17 and Okita is 20 or 21
> 
> Okay, I stop babbling now, here’s the story =))

Red, red, red

 

She loved red

 

It reminded her of sun, the thing she had always strongly desired to see when she was just a child.

 

In her homeland, such a dark and overcast place, gloominess ruled over it all the time. Her childhood was rain. Rain outside, day by day, most of times she looked up at the sky, clouds, clouds, clouds, the only thing she could see was clouds.

 

And inside her heart, it also rained.

 

How pathetic that little girl-herself years ago-was. Having no friend. Aha, Kagura laughed at it. Who would want to make friend with a dirty, monstrous midget living in a slum anyway? Oh wait, she had friends, she truly did have friends. All animals around her were her friends, her true friends.

 

Until her super strength accidentally hurt or even killed them.

 

After then, the little red-haired girl didn’t allow herself to have any friend like that anymore.

 

What else? Her mother died in front of her, died in her helplessness. Her father and brother left after almost killing each other. They all left her, and Kagura could do not a single thing but wait.

 

The only thing eased the Yato girl was the sun, the red, brilliant, powerful and happy sun. Whenever it came out, dark clouds were brightened, became white soft clots like cotton candy; the gloominess disappeared; wind got warmer and gentler. Sun drove away stuffy wetness in the slum she lived; lighted up the place, dried her sorrowful tears and stopped herself from locking her mind and heart in pain.

 

The sun was red, so red

 

She loved the sun

 

She loved red.

 

But

 

His eyes were red did nooooot mean she loved them, or their owner meant any good to her.

 

Time passes by and nothing had changed since their very first meet. He’s still an asshole to her, and so, she treated him as an asshole.

 

The problem was: she needed to change.

 

Anego had told her about what kind of woman men liked, how mature a girl in her age should be, how badly rude behaviors could defame herself …blah blah blah

 

Kagura was beautiful now, she knew that, but it’s not enough to make someone love her, she must be a good girl also. She didn’t want to be forever alone anyway.

 

Just that…the sadist wouldn’t let her.

 

He said her beautiful azure eyes, which her fans considered the best level of sky’s color, looked like two stale cheese clots

 

He said her delicate pale skin, which her fans considered as the moon has painted it by its sweet moonbeam, looked like the skin of a shaven pig.

 

He said her silky red hair, which her fans considered as bright as sunlight, looked like a patch of grass with ketchup on it.

 

Okay, she did retort at every single line he said (with how ugly every parts of his body was) . Tsk, a mature girl shouldn’t do that, so it bothered Kagura much.

 

More seriously, the red-haired lady had found her sworn rival somewhat attractive…

 

“NOOO! HE’S NOT, he’s definitely not. If I were a boy, I’d even be more handsome!!!!!”

 

Yato Kagura would scream so every time the sight she saw when the 1st she’d ever taken a good look at that male sadist flashed on her mind. And she would try to recall every single bad memories they had been through together (at least to her childish outlook, they’re bad) so as to restrain herself from having any good thought toward him.

 

Anego also warned her about some odd emotions she would have in progress of becoming a real lady, which included finding a boy good/handsome/attractive/interested… and thinking of that jerk more than of other people.

 

Oh please, even in her wildest nightmare or farthest imagination, she had never thought about falling for Okita Sougo. She’s a S, not a M.

 

Come to think about it, the female sadist still remember, on a random day, which wasn’t any different from any other days, she felt too lazy, heart danced in slow beats causing her mind to fly and be so unfocussed. Resting herself on her favorite bench after a little walk with Sadaharu, she started enjoy the beautiful sunset displaying in front of her relaxingly. Wind slightly caressed her soft skin, making the Yato girl better be. And sun was red, marvelously red, having her thoughts wander back to her overcast homeland, to her gone mother, her baldy Papi, her stupid brother, her life years ago… then suddenly, Kagura let out something that she hadn’t even gotten what it was.

 

“Too bad Sadist is not here. He misses an amazing thing”…

 

Wait, what?

 

Those words immediately snapped Kagura back to reality. Disbelief took over her, and she tried to figure out an acceptable reason for her saying right away in confusion.

 

“What, China? Did you just wish I were here?”

 

*Doki*

 

Talk of the devil and he is sure to appear. Damn right!

 

With a forced laugh,  the Yato girl turned around to face a red-eyed boy leaning on edge of the bench, who only God know when had stood behind her, almost started at how close his face was.

 

“A..haha. are you daydreaming, sadist? I only said it was too…too…pack you wasn’t here. Cuz if you were, my peaceful moment would be ruined” (“pack”? What the hell did I just say?)

 

“Pack? Hmm” Sougo knitted his brows in incomprehension, but he then just stood up straight, made his way to front of the bench and dropped himself beside her idly.

 

“Whatever, China! And don’t worry, I’m not in the good mood to fight now”

 

Then, noticing the surprised gaze his rival gave him, he just sighed understandingly, jerked up his chin toward

 

“Beautiful sunset, isn’t it?”

 

She, for some freaking unknown reason, didn’t know what really to say, so the red-haired girl only kept quiet and enjoy the wonderful scenery with her annoying rival sitting beside.

 

And it surprised her to find those moment so serene.

 

At last, he left when it’s already night, didn’t mind waving his hand bidding her a goodbye while walking away.

 

“See you tomorrow, China”

 

Absentmindedly, she replied with the only thing in her head at that time

 

“Uhm, see ya…”…

 

Wait

 

Wait

 

What? “See ya”?

 

This time, her mind truly became a mess, puzzling her heart, her emotion.

 

Finally, she decided that she hated him so much that only having some peaceful moments with him could confuse her.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

No one, even himself knew how many times he had wondered if wonder how a girl’s lips would taste like is laughable.

 

As for now, he’s standing right in front of her, staring at the pinkish lips-the subject of his wonder, which were moving constantly with high speed. Was she complaining? Was she insulting him? Was she threatening him, daring him for a fight? Or all? He didn’t know. He couldn’t care about it. His insanity just wouldn’t let him.

 

Now that Okita thought about it. An alien who immigrated illegally was a thing that should be kick-assed. He’s a police; he’s the one to do that. And still, she’s here. He failed. Not that he lost to her, he just failed to erase her existence from Kabukichou-his area. Beside, things seemed to be getting farther and farther wrong.

 

Okay, to be honest, he used to think of the kind of girl he would pick up someday. She should be like his sister, an angel indeed, or at least an M. How ironical life was, now a badmouthed, monstrous, gluttonous and violent she-alien caught his attention.

 

What’s good about her to him anyway? And what did she do to put him in this ridiculous state anyway? In the captain’s head, those questions were always making him mad. Well, she’s good-looking; he couldn’t deny that part, especially her eyes. Hell, he even made a slip of tongue complying them once (in his way, of course), lucky for him (or unfortunate for development of their affair), she didn’t consider it a compliment. Oh c’mon, the blue come form stale cheese doesn’t mean it’s a bad color. Mr . Bean (*)  used to use it for drawing, ne?

 

They said: “When a lady falls in love, everyone knows nothing about it except her. When a man falls in love, everyone knows about it except ‘her’”. Pff, he remembered having laughed his ass of at it. Oh those idiotic men, losing their brave in front of just a woman? According to him, he would never be that stupid, if ever he found a woman interested, he’d simply use some tricks to make her his M, it’s very easy to him.

 

They also said: “He who laughs today may weep tomorrow”

 

Screw them. Screw those idioms.

 

Screw God

 

Screw this life

 

Screw her….

 

Screw him

 

Well, if it hadn’t been for one annoying day, when he unexpectedly noticed that her hair had grown longer, her eyes had gotten purer, her voice had been more tuneful… and the most important thing was: he didn’t feel natural or calm being with her anymore.

 

Hormones were sure damn things, right?

 

Together with them, sleepless nights came, more regularly day by day. And sometimes, his insults toward Hijikata or other people had nothing to do with the situation they were in. Things had gotten so strange and serious that Kondo insisted him on taking a short rest. He did. Then, in that fucking day-off, while lying lazily on his futon, he suddenly remembered how his sister was when Shinsengumi still lived in Bushu.

 

“Shit, someone tells me it’s not true” was all he could say, all he could think.

 

Life went on and got so ridiculous, right?

 

Oh dear, until that did Okita realize he’s not an exception of men.

 

Well, maybe he would have been if the lady hadn’t been “her”

 

The sadistic captain tried not to keep it in silence. He hated going back on words. And how could he accept the fact saying he’s also one of the idiotic cowards laughed at by him?

 

But…

 

Till now, memories of his only confession to her still spin his emotion. It was on a bright day, he purposefully waited for China at their favorite bench (but then pretended to be accidental), and when she came, sat down near him, he turned on the mp3 of his katana, let it play a …love song without headphones plugging in then patiently waited for her respond.

 

Okita didn’t know how much time had passed. He felt like years waiting. Finally, she spoke up…

 

“Oi Sadist, turn off your mp3 or wear your headphones. Stop bothering me with that fluffy song of yours”

 

*Grimace*

 

Okay, that’s it. No more confession to you, dump China!

 

And, in spite of the disappointment, he still managed to reply with a insult (if not, he’d lose his face, right?). Then a fight put end for his attempt.

 

It’s all her fault, the sadist decided. When someone have you listened to a song, you must get that the song’s meaning is what he want to tell you. Every girl knew so. It’s the manner. She was too dense.

 

It was all her fault

 

…wasn’t it?

 

“Grr” Okita tousled his hair in exasperation after the fight. Irritation, frustration, and disappointment spinned his head around. Such a bad bad bad feeling it was, even made him want to bang his head on pillow some sleepless nights later.

 

He swore to his gut someday he’d make her pay for those.

 

……………

 

Not know when he will have his revenge. As for now…

 

She kept talking, totally too preoccupies with her rage, so surely was letting her guard down. There’re so many weak spots, and her pinkish lips kept being so fleshy red like an inviting candy.

 

 So his hands moved, too fast for him to realize what he’s doing, the same to her. His insanity won this time.

 

No sooner had her wrists been held tightly and roughly than she felt a sensation of something soft touching her lips. Blue eyes immediately widened at what she’s seeing.

 

Somehow, surprisingly, it’s not too bad at all to her. To be true, it magically sent her a…strange sweet taste.

 

But a warrior’s instinct kicked in, quickly, Kagura shut her eyes as tightly as possible and tried to struggle free.

 

It snapped Okita’s sanity back, crimson eyes blinked open and he immediately awared of the awkward situation they’re in, and unless he said something to cover his confusion, his pride would be hurt.

 

“Open your mouth China. You’re 17 already and still don’t know how to kiss?”

 

The Yato lady roughly pushed her rival away after freeing her own self, yelled at him as hard as she could to hide her shyness:

 

“WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KISS ME, YOU BASTARD????????? More…moreover, I shut my mouth just because I didn’t want to have baby with you”

 

 

*Blink* *blink*

 

“China, baby? What baby?”

 

“Don’t play dump, jerk. In many movies I have watched, female characters always get pregnant after a male character kissed her lips. It absolutely because the man has spit his saliva in her mouth, then she swallows it then…then it comes to her stomach and becomes a baby “.

 

“Pffftt” the prince of planet sadist almost burst into laugh, he would have laughed his ass of if an evil idea hadn’t popped up on his sadistic mind.

 

“Tsk, you’re not wrong, China. But you ruined the kiss so it gets even worse now”

 

“Wha…what?”

 

“Listen, I’ve just touched your lips with mine, it means the kiss hasn’t been completed, so your baby won’t be able to become a complete baby. Hmm, maybe you’ll give birth to only a baby’s skin.”

 

Kagura’s face got paler than ever, her body shook in horror, which really did make Okita smirk joyfully.

 

“There’s a way to solve this problem, but…hmm, why should I tell you? Okay, it’s late now, bye bye, China”.

 

He then pretended to turn and walk away, knowing too well what he’d archive.

 

“STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!!!! Spit it out right away!!!!!!!”

 

“Lady, is that how you ask someone a favor? At least say ‘please’, maybe I’ll be good enough to consider it“.

 

“What? No way! You’re the one at fault, and you hasn’t even apologized me…”.

 

“Hmmm, goodbye” *waving hand*.

 

Seconds passed by, he’s getting father and father…

 

“Fine! Please!”

 

Smirking, the sadist turned around, tossed to his rival a bottle of chili sauce.

 

“Eat this whole bottle and you’ll be okay. Tsk, thank me for my kindness, China”

 

*Blink* *blink*

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? No way I’d eat this. ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL ME AROUND? How could chili sauce solve this problem?”

 

“Hmm…Its hotness will burn the baby’s skin in your stomach, that’s how it works. Why are you so stupid?”

 

“Wh…what? Impossible!”

 

“Mama~, you believe it or not is none of my business. Bye bye, enjoy the day”

 

She was stunned into silence, and he smiled from ear to ear for having his revenge. On the captain mind, he might have a good sleep that night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

But one more time, a sleepless night came, this time; his own insane action earlier haunted his own self.

 

About her, she also had a sleepless night having nightmare about a freaky thing burned inside her.

 

Now it’s her turn to swear to make him pay for those.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, it’s very bad, I know. But anyway, thank you for spending your precious time on reading my story. Love you all =))  
> (*): Have anyone of you guys ever watched the cartoon Mr . Bean? If you have, then in an episode of that cartoon, Mr.Bean (the main character) used stale cheese for drawing ^^


End file.
